


Little Gibbs is Dating the Genius

by imaginethatstarlord



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), NCIS
Genre: Angst and Feels, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), F/M, Fluff, Gibbs' Rules, Grumpy Jethro Gibbs, Other, Papa Bear Jethro Gibbs, Parent Anthony DiNozzo, Parental Jethro Gibbs, Sad Spencer Reid, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginethatstarlord/pseuds/imaginethatstarlord
Summary: Criminal Minds and NCIS Crossover || Imagine that you are Gibb’s daughter, you’re in your twenties and you trained to be a profiler and finally landed a job working at the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI. Your father isn’t the biggest fan of this, but he’s proud of you nonetheless. As time went on you and Spencer Reid started dating, and you had yet to tell your father. || This takes place towards the beginning of both shows





	Little Gibbs is Dating the Genius

It was a pretty normal day for you at the BAU when Hotch called you all into the conference room for a meeting. He handed out cases files and explained the case, per usual, until he got to the very last detail. All of the men who were killed were retired Marines, which meant only one thing; NCIS was going to get involved. You had never mentioned to your teammates that your father was a Special Agent at NCIS, you had only ever mentioned that he spent time as a Marine and that growing up had been rough on you as his marriages never seemed to work out. You gulped, “Hotch, do you by any chance know what agents we’ll be working with from NCIS?”

Everyone was picking up on your nervous tics, “Why so stressed? You got an ex-boyfriend in NCIS or something?” Morgan teased.

“No Morgan,” You said rolling your eyes, not really in the mood for his games right now. 

“We’re working with one team on this case made up of Special Agent DiNozzo, Special Agent Mcgee, Special Agent Todd, and Special Agent… Gibbs?” Hotch said the last name as if it were a question.

You sighed, “Of course we are, that’s just my luck,” Everyone looked at you questioningly, “Special Agent Jethro Gibbs is my father who is currently unaware of my relationship status. Not only that, but from an FBI agent standpoint he is the most difficult NCIS agent to work with.”

“Why’s that?” Prentiss asked.

“He hates Feds, with a fiery passion, as does the rest of his team,” You said honestly with a shrug.

Hotch let out a sigh, “Well it seems like you’re going to have to serve as our mediator Gibbs, wheels up in thirty,” He said as he left the room. 

Everyone started to gather up their things, leaving just Spencer and you in the room, “Have you really not told your dad about us yet?” He asked, seeming a bit sad.

You gave him an apologetic look, “It’s not you Spence, trust me it’s a long story. The shortest way I can put it is rule 12,” You said as you finished packing up your bag.

“Rule 12?” Spencer asked.

“Never date a co-worker,” You responded as you slung your bag over your shoulder.

“So you think he’ll have a problem with our relationship because we’re coworkers?” Reid asked as you walked side by side back into the bullpen.

“That’s the majority of it,” You said honestly as you grabbed some files from your desk and put them in your bag. 

“Then what’s the minority?” Spencer retaliated.

You shrugged, “Honestly my dad has never been fond of the people I’ve dated. He always finds some flaw or some way to scare them off, I was just trying to protect you from him for as long as possible. I was actually planning to tell him I was seeing someone when we had our next lunch together, but I guess that lunch is coming earlier than I thought.”

He nodded, “I have the feeling that your dad is the kind of person that is just going look at us and know we’re dating, but I’ll be with him when you tell him if you like.”

“That would actually probably be good, but the case comes first so we’ll worry about that stuff after we find the guy who’s killing these Marines,” You said. Spencer simply nodded before you two turned back to your own desks to finish packing. 

~ ~ ~

Your team made it past the security checks at the NCIS headquarters and you were starting to get more nervous about this whole thing. Spencer noticed this and gave your shoulder a light squeeze before you made it out of the elevator. You had led your team to your father’s by memory, you were surprised that it had serviced you so well. A big smile found its way on to your face as you saw Tony getting up out of his chair, “Hey Gibby!” He said with a big smile and open arms. 

You rolled your eyes at the nickname Tony had given you, he was the only one you would let call you that. You quickened your pace so you could get to him faster, hugging him back tightly. You felt your feet lift off the ground as he hugged you. Tony hadn’t been around as long as some of the other people you knew, but you still managed to become great friends with him. He put you down and you smiled at him, “it’s good to see you, Tony.”

“Good to see you too, ever since you joined the feds last year you’ve been around less and less often Gibby,” he teased.

“Yeah well I have an actual job now, I’m not just my dad’s coffee mule,” You teased back. 

Your father got out of his desk at those words, “Hey I thought you liked getting me coffee,” He said as he walked over to you.

“Yeah, I did like it, like it as much as I liked getting a root canal last month,” You jest.

Your father gave you a look before pulling you in for a tight hug, “Aside from your sarcastic mouth, I’ve missed you (y/n).”

“I’ve missed you too old man,” You said as you pulled away from the hug.

“See that there. That there I didn’t miss,” he pointed out. 

Tony and Kate laughed, “Wow boss, is she actually going to get away with calling you an old man?”

“Shut up DiNozzo,” Your dad spat before suddenly becoming serious, “So, are you going to introduce me to your team or just stand there.”

You turned so you could look back at your team, “This is Special Agent Morgan, Special Agent Prentiss, SSA Hotchner, SSA Rossi, JJ, and Dr. Reid,” You told the team of NCIS agents in the bullpen. You turned to look at the opposing team, “and this is Special Agent DiNozzo, Special Agent Todd, Special Agent McGee, and of course Special Agent Gibbs,” You looked back at your dad, “There dad, you happy now that I spat out that mouth full?”

“Very,” He said with his signature smirk, “There’s a conference room just down the hall where you all can set up shop so to speak. DiNozzo can take you there.”

“Thank you,” Hotch said as Tony led the way. 

Things seemed to be going well so far, you just hoped they stayed that way. 

~ ~ ~

The BAU had been working on this case longer than expected it, two days so far. You and Spencer didn’t really try to hide your relationship, but you certainly didn’t do much PDA either. You just wanted this case to finish so you could go back to having your work/love life and your family life separate.

You were currently sitting with Reid, JJ, and Hotch in the conference room, looking over the files of some of the suspects, little did you know what conversation was going on up in the forensics lab.

~ ~ ~

“I say she’s dating that Agent Morgan guy,” Tony said with his signature smirk on his face.

Abby rolled her eyes, “Oh please Tony, he’s too old for her. She’s definitely with that Doctor.”

“What? You mean boy genius who tells fact lists that are as long as Ducky’s stories? No way. She’d never go for a guy that nerdy.”  
“If you’re so confident why don’t we wager?”

“How much green we talkin’?” Tony asked, intrigued.

“How about 100 big ones?”

“You’re on. It’s a bet.”

“What’s a bet?” Gibbs asked as he walked into the lab, startling the two.

“Nothing boss,” Tony said sheepishly.

Gibbs raised his eyebrow, “It’s about (y/n) isn’t? You both think she broke rule 12 don’t you?” The pair just looked at each other, “I’ll take your silence as a yes,” Gibbs responded before he pulled your wallet out of his pocket, “I was suspicious so I took her wallet from her jacket when we hugged this morning.”

“Are you really broke enough to pickpocket your own daughter Gibbs? I’m ashamed of you,” He teased.

Gibbs smacked him in the back of the head, “She keeps pictures of the people that are most important to her in her wallet, she always has,” He said as he pulled a laminated foldable of pictures out of a pocket in your wallet. He opened it up to find four section, each with two pictures back to back. The first one held a picture of you and him at your graduation from college and a picture of you, him, and Ducky outside of the NCIS building. The second one held a picture of you getting a piggyback ride from DiNozzo and a picture of you and Abby in the bullpen laughing. The third one had a picture of you, Morgan, Hotch, and Gideon on a park bench drinking coffee and a picture of you Penelope, JJ, and Emily on a girls night out. The last section held two pictures as well, one was of you hugging Spencer tightly, his head resting on top of yours, a huge smile on his face. The last picture was the dead give away though, it was a picture of you and Spencer kissing with the capital in the background, “Bingo.” Gibbs said as he turned the picture to show it to Abby and Tony.

“Damnit! Little Gibbs is dating the genius!” Tony yelled. 

“Yes! Thank you, Little Gibbs!” Abby smiled, “Pay up Tony!”

~ ~ ~

After a lot more hunting and hours in the office, you finally got the suspect into custody and got him to confess. It was like a giant weight off your chest, although, your father, Abby, and Tony had all been giving you weird looks for the last bit of the case and you weren’t really sure why. You had a thought though since your dad handed your wallet back to you, saying you had dropped it. He could have very well seen the pictures of you and Spencer. Your team was all packed up and getting ready to leave when you decided to stop and talk to your dad. You found him in the bullpen, “Hey dad, can I talk to you for a minute in private?”

“Sure (y/n),” He said getting up from his chair and following you down the hall. 

“I know you know. I know I didn’t drop my wallet. I’m sorry I broke rule 12 dad, but I-”

“It’s okay. If you want to be with Dr. Reid you can, I like him. He was very polite to me during all of this, also very scared of me. Perfect for your boyfriend.”

“Daddddd,” You whined.

“I’m kidding, kind of… Just be careful okay?”

“I will dad,” You said before running back to the bullpen. Your team was there including Reid, and you pulled him into a tight hug. Your dad liked Reid and that was all you needed to hear.


End file.
